


Intended

by unfoldingbliss



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfoldingbliss/pseuds/unfoldingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter couldn’t really remember what his mother had said next, or what Cinderella had responded with. All of his attention was gathered upon the little girl sliding down to the floor, a large plush mouse snuggled underneath one of her arms. [Dexter/Ashlynn]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vunilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vunilla/gifts).



They first met at the front steps of his family’s palace, where the grass was lush and the roses were in perpetual bloom.

Her mother and his mother had been friends at Ever After High. They apparently hadn’t seen each other in some time, both having destinies and roles to fulfill before they could live out their happy endings. But now that they were no longer tied to their roles and ruled relatively leisure kingdoms, they were allowed to do as they pleased. And seeing one another had apparently been something of incredible importance.  
  
“Cinderella!” His mother exclaimed. Upon seeing her friend’s carriage, Queen Charming dashed down the winding marble staircase at the center of their palace. Her smile was wide and her eyes gleamed like diamonds. It was a look he could never forget – had he ever seen his mother so joyously unreserved? When on the throne or at their daily meals, she was the picture of regal elegance and delicate grace. Everything a queen should aspire to be, his mother was it.  
  
But…just the sight of that carriage sent her stumbling out the giant palace doors, giddy laughter spilling from her mouth and tears rimming the corners of her eyes.  
  
For a five year old like himself, it confused Dexter. But it didn’t detract from the nervous excitement building in his chest. If his mother was this happy to see someone, surely he should be too. Someone his mother loved and adored enough to laugh and cry over…that was someone Dexter wanted to love.

When Dexter finally caught up to his mother, he found her in the tight embrace of another woman, dark strawberry blonde hair toppling over her shoulders and falling down her back. She wore a smile as wide as his mother’s, a few stray tears streaking her cheeks and hanging onto her chin. As she opened her eyes and pulled back from his mother, Dexter noticed her eyes were a warm honey that shimmered like gold in the bright sunlight. Her skin was a deep olive, complimenting her rosy cheeks and pink lips.  
  
Perhaps his mother loved her because she was so beautiful. Dexter imagined it would be very easy to.  
  
“It’s been so long,” Cinderella spoke first, her voice crisp and reminding Dexter of soft beach breezes, “It’s good to see you, Your Grace.”  
  
Dexter’s mother laughed. It cut into the air and sent a shiver down Dexter’s spine, though he wasn’t too sure why, “Always so formal, Cinderella. It seems like your story hasn’t changed you one bit.”  
  
Cinderella’s face softened and she nodded her head towards the carriage behind them, “Well, I’ve changed in some ways. Motherhood will do that to you….and it might have done the same to you, if that adorable little boy behind you is any indication.”  
  
His mother jumped at Cinderella’s statement, whipping around with a look of flustered embarrassment. It was odd to see her cheeks flared red and her brows twisted into her forehead. Always so poised, a pristine smile gracing her lips…Dexter wasn’t sure what to think, why his mother was acting so strange around this Cinderella.  
  
“Dexter, when did you –” the queen paused as she stilled herself and took a sharp breath inward. A moment later, and she reverted back to as close to her usual self as possible, the only minor exception being the deep flush spreading across her cheeks and necks. Cinderella quietly giggling behind her certainly didn’t help his mother’s current disposition, “I see you followed me, my beautiful boy. Did you forget about your violin lessons this afternoon?”  
  
Dexter shuffled his feet and looked up, staring straight into his mother’s eyes. They were the same shade of blue-grey shade as his older brother’s – he’d always been a little jealous of that, “No, mother. I…you just looked so happy. I wanted to know where you were going.”  
  
“Oh, he truly is a sweetheart!” Cinderella gushed. She leapt passed his mother before she could respond, kneeling in front of Dexter and presenting her hand, “Hello. My name is Cinderella. What’s yours?”  
  
Dexter blushed at the close proximity of her face. He was able to make out each and every freckle sprinkling her nose and cheeks, highlighting her dark complexion and golden eyes. It was a little unnerving – how effortlessly her beauty came to her.  
  
But being stunned by beauty wasn’t much of an excuse in the eyes of his mother. And he didn’t want to know how many more etiquette lessons she’d bestow upon him if he failed to introduce himself now. Steadying his hands and taking a deep breath, he took her outstretched hand and shook it, his voice clear and concise, “It is delightful to meet you, Your Excellency. My name is Dexter Charming, son of Lance Charming and second heir to the throne. I hope your stay is pleasant.”  
  
Cinderella blinked, her mouth agape. As Dexter pulled away, she recollected herself and laughed into her hand, her hair sliding down her shoulders and splaying across her chest. She turned away from Dexter and looked up towards his mother, a teasing curiosity filling her voice, “I never would have thought such a mild-mannered prince could come from the girl I knew in high school.”  
  
Dexter’s mother pursed her lips and tilted her head upward, an air of regal authority beginning to waft over her, “We all have our part to play and our roles to fulfill. I’m only doing what I believe will help my son with whatever destiny he may uptake.”  
  
“Oh, I see,” Cinderella’s voice fell flat for a moment, taking in the queen’s distant expression. Dexter stitched his brows together, unable to understand the problem. Surely his mother had been always been like this – graceful yet stern, kind yet firm. Perhaps Cinderella had just forgotten the person his mother really was, once the rush of the initial reunion was over.  
  
But Cinderella didn’t let her mother’s current mood dissuade her too much. She stood up and whipped her hair off her shoulders, a pleasant smile masking anything else she may have felt, “Well, you’re not the only one with a legacy to uphold. She was asleep when we arrived, but she might be up for a little play date by now.”  
  
She walked over to her carriage and nodded to her driver. As he opened the door and sunlight spilled into the carriage, Dexter heard a faint moan coming from inside. Cinderella chuckled at the sound and peeked into the opening, her eyes brightening upon seeing whoever was inside, “Come now, my darling. Don’t you want to play with your new friend?”  
  
Another sleepy groan escaped the carriage and Cinderella laughed once more. Her body vanished from Dexter’s view momentarily, but she reappeared with a child bundled in her arms, her little legs wrapped around Cinderella’s lithe waist. Dexter couldn’t make out her face, but she had the same hair as her mother traveling down her back, hiding her tiny form.  
  
Dexter couldn’t really remember what his mother had said next, or what Cinderella had responded with. All of his attention was gathered upon the little girl sliding down to the floor, a large plush mouse snuggled underneath one of her arms. Her other arm was preoccupied with rubbing at her eyes, wiping the last remnants of her nap away.  
  
When she finally turned around, the whole of her face in Dexter’s direct line of vision, his breath caught in his throat and his heart squeezed against his chest.  
  
“Dexter, this is my daughter,” Cinderella said, settling one hand on top her daughter’s head, “Ashlynn Ella.”  
  
Ashlynn was every bit as beautiful as her mother. Her skin was a few shades lighter, her freckles not as prominent or numerous. Her lips were full and a soft pink, blending well with her peachy cheeks. And lastly, her eyes were bright green, shining in the sunlight and reminding Dexter of the emeralds embedded in his father’s crown.  
  
“Uh – um,” Dexter’s fingers fumbled with the ends of his jacket, every single thing he had learned from his etiquette lessons slipping from his mind. From the corner of his eye, he caught both Cinderella and his mother exchanging bemused looks. He bit at his lip, and tried to shrug off the nerves twisting his stomach and stiffening his shoulders. But it was with little avail – in exchange for every word he spoke, his cheeks flushed a shade darker, “It’s nice – it’s really nice to meet you, Ashlynn.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Ashlynn mumbled, walking over to Dexter and taking one of his hands. Dexter froze up, unsure of what to do. Shouldn’t Ashlynn wait until he offered his hand to her? Wasn’t that how it was supposed to work? “C’mon, let’s go play in the shade. It’s super easy to take a nap there.”

Dexter turned to his mother, his heart pitter-pattering quickly against his ribs. It was hard to see even with his glasses – this was the first time someone else had ever held his hand besides his family. All the nerves in the hand Ashlynn held felt like they had caught on fire, and his pulse buzzed beneath his thumbs, “Mother, are we – are we allowed to play?”

His mother, despite her very odd behavior throughout the last five minutes, was able to remain calm and let out a small sigh, taking in her son’s nervous expression and pleading eyes. Even if it did feel funny to hold Ashlynn’s hand, Dexter still very much wanted to play with her and look at her pretty face. He wanted to know everything about this girl; he wanted to be her friend.

With another quick look at Cinderella, his mother nodded, “You can go and play in the garden. Cinderella and I will follow along soon.”

Dexter smiled and warmth spread across every part of his body, sinking into the tips of his fingers toes. He gave Ashlynn’s hand a gentle squeeze before replying, “Thank you, mother! I promise to be on my best behavior. I’ll – I’ll be the perfect prince.”

“Oh, I have absolute faith you will be,” Cinderella responded as she waved at the pair, “Take care of Ashlynn!”

  
With another nod, Dexter walked off with Ashlynn, guiding her to the back of the palace and into the garden. It wasn’t long before Ashlynn spotted the large apple tree at its center and scampered towards it, pulling Dexter along as readily as she could. There, underneath its shade, the two sat and played with Ashlynn’s stuffed mouse, pretending it was woodland spirit they had promised to protect. They ate the tree’s ripe, delicious fruit and pinned the seeds onto their faces, laughing whenever the other caught them in the act.

For quite some time, up until the day he met Raven Queen, Dexter would quote that afternoon as the happiest of his life. He had been so sure, with the way giggles spilled from Ashlynn’s mouth like melodies, how her eyes seemed to shine even in the cool shade of that apple tree – that she was the one. The girl that shared his destiny, the princess that would become his true love.

When Ashlynn had left and it was almost time for bed, Dexter had asked his mother that very thing. If she was the girl he was supposed to fall in love with – if this was the girl all his etiquette lessons were intended for.

The queen’s face, which had shifted back into its usual mask of regal grace, slipped for but a moment, a soft, sad gaze drifting over her eyes. She looked out the open window, towards the hills Cinderella and Ashlynn had traveled into. When she spoke, her voice sounded off, as though lost in a fractured memory, “My beautiful boy, what I would give for that to be so. For you to be…something I never could.”

Dexter blinked and crossed his brows, unsure of what his mother was trying to say. Before he could reply and ask if that meant yes, she recomposed herself and sent him off to bed, the tenderness in her voice replaced by firm, motherly command.

Over the years, Ashlynn and Dexter met once every few months, playing and eating alongside one another as their mothers chatted about the ins-and-outs of both their kingdoms. Sometimes Darling would join them, but more often than not she was stuck in one lesson or another. Their father wanted nothing more than for Darling to be the picture perfect princess their mother was. However, Darling would occasionally find a way to slip from her teachers’ grasps and join them. She would tease the two whenever they held hands, and make loud, exaggerated objections whenever Ashlynn kissed Dexter on the cheek.

“You don’t have to do that until after you’re married!” Darling exclaimed one day. Her platinum blonde hair was tangled with leaves and her dress was soiled from their climb up a tall oak tree, but it was Dexter’s gentle kiss upon Ashlynn’s hand that marred her face with disgust, “Why do all those gross things now?”

Ashlynn answered first. She was almost eleven, and still a little taller than Dexter. Her peachy cheeks had flushed a bright pink, but it was from neither embarrassment nor shame, “Because I like him, silly! When you meet your prince, you’ll wanna kiss him all the time, too!”

“No way!” Darling denied, crossing her arms and pounding her foot on the ground, “I’m gonna go on all kinds of cool adventures, and not a single stupid prince is going to stop me from doing it!”

Ashlynn had chuckled and shrugged, “Whatever you say.”

It wasn’t long after that Darling’s riding coach came looking for her in the garden, and the three rushed back into the castle and into the kitchen, hidden away by Dexter and Darling’s favorite chef. When he had given up, the chef offered them freshly-baked pastries, and Ashlynn and Dexter ate beside one another with held hands.

Soon after, however, Ashlynn’s visits stopped all together. In preparation for their schooling at Ever After High, her parents decided to send her off to a boarding school in Sleeping Beauty’s kingdom. Cinderella still came to visit, and often told Dexter that she was doing well, happy to be around other girls her age.

He sent her letters every season, detailing life around his palace as best he could. Dexter wrote about Daring and his many, many successes with everything and anything there was to be a dashing prince. Described his sister’s many attempts to avoid her sewing and music classes, and how they grew more and more elaborate by the week. His father’s praise whenever Dexter performed his fencing well, the lights in his mother’s eyes whenever she wore Cinderella’s latest birthday gift…Dexter was afraid if he didn’t write about all the details unfolding before him, Ashlynn wouldn’t be able to picture it, wouldn’t be able to piece together what his life was currently like.

And at the end of each letter, Dexter would write how much he missed her, and how he hoped that someday soon, she would be able to visit him once more.

But then he caught sight of Raven Queen, and his whole world seemed to shift in an instant.

Everything he had ever wished for with Ashlynn was soon replaced with fantasies of black hair and violet eyes. He continued to write letters to her, but they were scattered and meticulous, almost more of a chore than anything else. He stopped asking Cinderella about her when she came to visit, and chuckled nervously whenever conversation came up of Ashlynn’s intended prince.

When they did meet again – this time at the front steps of Ever After High, where the marble shimmered in the sunlight and the sky was a pristine blue – Dexter’s heart pitter-pattered against his chest for a different reason. Ashlynn still remained just as beautiful, just as cheerful and sweet as she had been before, but the years had dwindled his devotion. The hope, the very wish that their destinies would be intertwined was nothing now but a fond, confusing memory.

“Dexter, it’s so nice to see you again,” Ashlynn said, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. She didn’t lean in to hug him or kiss his cheek as she would have before. Instead, her hands were clasped together at the hem of her skirt and her feet stood firm against the marbled floor, “It’s been…quite a while, hasn’t it.”

“Uh….uh yeah, it has,” Dexter replied as he scratched the top of his head, unsure of what to say. What could you say to the former childhood love of your life, anyway? None of his teachers had gone over that. All of them insisted he would only have one love for the course of his life – one love to cherish and protect, “How…um, how have you been?”

“Great! I have a lot I want to talk to you about,” Ashlynn grinned, though it wasn’t as wide as he remembered it, “How about we meet up sometime this week at a café downtown? It’ll be my treat.”

“Sure. That sounds nice,” Dexter agreed.

It turned out, as both a relief and surprise to Dexter, that Ashlynn felt the same way as he did. Though she hadn’t fallen for anyone like Dexter had, she felt as if they had been tempting fate throughout their childhood. What if they weren’t each other’s intended – what if they couldn’t complete their destinies, unable to turn away from their feelings?

“My mother told me she knew someone like that in high school,” Ashlynn had explained, her attention divided between Dexter’s understanding stare and the warm paper cup curled between her hands, “Someone that didn’t want to sign her name because she was in love with someone she could never have. My mother was afraid if she didn’t sign, not only would her life be miserable, but so would be everyone that was a part of her fairytale. She was able to talk her out of it and get her to sign, but…but I couldn’t bear the thought of that being me. I want to live out my life as the next Cinderella; I want to make my mother proud. And I can’t do that unless I keep my heart guarded until my prince is revealed.”

“I…I understand, Ashlynn,” Dexter replied, his heart becoming just a touch more heavy. It was odd. Now that he knew why her feelings had faded, why she wanted to stray from their previous childhood courtship…he was almost ashamed. She was doing all of this for duty and responsibility while Dexter had cast aside his feelings the moment Raven Queen walked in front of him. He felt silly, childish even compared to Ashlynn in that moment, reminded of all the times his mother would scold him and his sister for some ill-advised idea or another.

In that moment, his heart swelled in admiration for the princess before him, a tiny bit of the love he once knew rekindled within its depths.

And when it was Ashlynn’s turn to sign the Storybook of Legends, garbed in a deep turquoise gown and lips glossed over in a shimmering pink, Dexter’s eyes widened as he realized: even if he had fallen for Raven Queen, Ashlynn Ella would always remain his first love, intended or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa Gift for V4nilah over at the EAH exchange! It was really fun to write and explore both Dexter's character and his background. I wanted it to be a little longer, maybe look into their actual lives during EAH before Ashlynn and Hunter start dating, but I thought it would be appropriate to end the story where Ashlynn's story is revealed before her, just to make it a little open-ended.
> 
> Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed it, v4nilah, and anyone else who happens to come across this fic!


End file.
